shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Yūki Yoshino
}} Yūki Yoshino (吉野 悠姫 Yoshino Yūki) is a 92nd Tōtsuki Generation student and a resident of Polar Star Dormitory. Appearance Yūki a petit young girl with teal colored eyes and amber-colored hair tied neatly into two buns on the sides of her head. When she lets her hair down, her hair reaches the bottom of her head, except for her bangs which barely reaches her eyes. Yuki wears a standard Tōtsuki uniform depending on the season. When cooking, she wears a standard white chef's uniform with black trimmings. During the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election Semifinals, Yuki wore a hapi coat over her summer uniform when she was cheering for Megumi. Personality Yūki is a spunky, cheerful, and cheeky girl. She can be childish as she enjoys teasing others. Although she acts quite innocently for the most parts, she is just as competitive as everyone else and will readily show off her skills if challenged. She also loves to gossip and shows immediate interest whenever she sees any sort of romantic hints from anyone. Her main aspiration is to keep the entire 92nd Generation residents of Polar Star together through their Tōtsuki life. To illustrate the extent for her desire to keep everyone together, after Sōma returned after having a Shokugeki against a Tōtsuki Alumnus to keep Megumi in Tōtsuki, she immediately slapped him in the face for doing something reckless that could have reduced the group. History (To be added) Plot Polar Star's Newest Resident Main article: First Shokugeki Arc Yuki entered the Polar Star Dormitory sometime prior to the beginning of the series. After the first day of school, Yūki returned to the dormitory as the newest Tōtsuki transfer student, Sōma Yukihira walked in. Unfortunately, many of her animals broke loose from their cages, causing the dormitory mother, Fumio Daimidō, to scold her. Later that night, after Sōma successfully earned himself a room, Yūki and some of her fellow dorm resident gathered in Zenji's room to welcome Sōma into the dorm. Eventually most of the residents who came to the party had fallen asleep, but Yūki and Ryōko Sakaki woke up just as Sōma completed a dish for a duel issued by Satoshi Isshiki, a second year student and the 7th Seat of the Elite Ten Council. He presented a bowl of his Revamped Mackerel Onigiri Chazuke to each of them. Yūki was astounded by the juiciness of the mackerel, though she did not know how Sōma could have achieved this texture through broiling. Satoshi explained that he used a french technique, Poêlée, much to the surprise of Yūki, but even more so that Sōma himself did not recognize the cooking term. As they finished the dish, Yūki watched as Sōma had earned Satoshi's respect. The next morning, Yūki and the rest of the residents entered the dining hall to find Sōma there, ready to challenge Satoshi for his 7th Seat. Satoshi denied the challenge, explaining to him the basics of the formal cooking duels in Tōtsuki, the Shokugeki. Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp Main article: Hellish Training Camp Arc Some time after Sōma's first Shokugeki, Satoshi asked Sōma to help out in the Polar Star garden. Yūki gave him a personal tour of the many features of the plantation behind the dormitory. Shortly after, Yūki and the rest of the first year residents received the news of the first roadblock in the Tōtsuki Academy's student whittling process, the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp. Recalling a year when half of a generation was eliminated from this notorious camp, Yūki and the other first year resident began to worry, save for Sōma. Sōma told them that they have to be in the half that passes the camp. With some encouraging words from Satoshi, everyone calmed down and was more fired up for the camp. Several days later, Yūki and the other 92nd Generation students arrived at the Trainning Camp venue, the Tōtsuki Resort. Amazed by the luxurious hotel that they will be staying in, Yūki could not contain her excitement, though Shun reminded her that they had to survive the camp, much to her displeasure in his downer remark. Inside the main hall, Yūki watched as the head chef of the Tōtsuki Resort, Gin Dōjima, introduced the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni, many notable chefs in the culinary world who are among the few who had graduated from Tōtsuki. As the students stood in awe of the the all star line up who were recruited to help supervise the camp, Dōjima officially began the camp. Yūki bid farewell to the others as they went their separate ways for their first activities. The First Day After a grueling first day, Yūki was happy to know that everyone from Polar Star had made it through. Yūki could not contain her excitement for the luxuries of the hotel now that their day was finished. Or so it seemed, as Hitoshi Sekimori told the students that they still had one more assignment for the day, prepare 50 dinner meals for the hotel guests. Not to mention that they would get none of the hotel's luxuries, save the rooms and baths, causing Yūki's heart to break. As their dinner challenge commenced, Yūki felt as if she was in hell. Despite the daunting task, Yūki and the rest of Polar Star had completed the assignment. As they gathered in Zenji's hotel room, Yūki's excitement was renewed once more as she promptly flopped onto one of the beds. Though she had some time to relax, exhaustion caused Yūki to fall asleep shortly after. Second Day Main article: Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki As the second day of the camp finished, Yūki frantically searched for Megumi and Sōma, both of whom had not returned from their task. Ryōko told her that they could not have been expelled as their names did not show up on the expelled list. Recalling Sōma's first Shokugeki, Yūki and Ryōko had a bad feeling about their absence. Their fears turned out to be true as Sōma challenged Kojirō Shinomiya to a Shokugeki after he had fired Megumi. In the aftermath of their [[Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki|''Shokugeki'']], Megumi told everyone what had happened. When Sōma finally returned to the hotel, Yūki immediately slapped him for being reckless. However Megumi reminded her that he is the reason why she is still in the camp. Though Yūki cried onto Ryōko, everyone was happy that Polar Star was still together. The Fourth Day & Breakfast Buffet Challenge As the third day of the camp concluded, Yūki and the others began to feel the toll on their bodies from the increasingly exhausting tasks. As they prepared to return to their rooms, Ryōko noticed that there was no scheduled bed time. Suddenly, an announcement over the hotel PA told the students to put on their uniforms and head to the main hall once more. Dōjima announced that the following morning, the students must select and prepare a buffet style dish for the hotel guests. As Yūki stood there in disbelief, she asked Shun if she misheard Dōjima. However, her worst fears turned out true. With only 8 hours to pick out and test out dishes, the students had no time to sleep. Though Yūki initially felt defeated, she fired herself up, determined to keep her hopes alive of having the entire Polar Star return. Yūki quickly rushed to the kitchens and began to test out dishes. The next morning, Yūki arrived at the buffet hall and, after a stressful two hours to serve 200 breakfast dishes, Yūki had passed the assignment. The Final Day On the final day, after surviving 5 days of the hellish training camp, Dōjima gathered the students to give them their final assignment. After some inspiring words from Dōjima, he announced that Yūki along with her 627 fellow students had passed the training camp. The doors to the banquet hall opened as their final activity was a lavish feast for those who had survived the camp. Yūki shed tears as she finally got to enjoy some gourmet food prepared by the alumni alongside her fellow Polar Star residents, all of whom had survived the camp. As the camp concluded the next day, Yūki returned to Tōtsuki. The 43rd Tōtsuki Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc Some time after their Summer Break, Yūki found Megumi in a surprisingly good mood as she revealed that she had eared her first "A" on her own. To celebrate, Satoshi challenged her to a ping pong match. As Sōma watched as Megumi's incredible ping pong skills were displayed in the match between Satoshi and her, Yūki explained that Megumi is an incredibly skilled ping pong player and could have gone pro if she had not decided to pursue cooking. Looking for a way to sneakily get the win, Satoshi blindsided Megumi by telling her that she had been selected to participate in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election along with Sōma, Shun, and Zenji. Though Yūki was disappointed that her name was not mentioned, Satoshi told her that the Elite Ten still needs to fill up another twenty spots in a future meeting and that both Yūki and Ryōko are being considered to fill those spots. Several days after Satoshi leaked the information regarding the Autumn Election participants, Yūki and Ryōko gathered with the rest of the students as they awaited for the official announcement for the Autumn Election. When the names were finally unveiled, both Yūki and Ryōko were among the 60 names to participate. The Asura of Cooking Returning to Polar Star after the announcement, Satoshi informed them that Fumio was busy preparing a feast for them. As Yūki entered the kitchen, she saw a mysterious man cooking there. Fumio introduced the man as Jōichirō Saiba, a former resident of the Golden Era of Polar Star and the previous 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. However, much to everyone's surprise, Sōma revealed that Jōichirō was his father. As they entered the dinning hall, Yūki saw Sōma shaken for the first time as the revelation of his father's history had surprised him greatly. When they finally had time to mingle with Jōichirō, Yūki asked Sōma if he really was unaware of his father's fame. Sōma replied that he had several clues to his father's fame, but he densely could not piece it together until now, much to Yūki's disbelief. As they finally settled down to enjoy a feast prepared by a former Elite Ten member, Yūki and the others were amazed by the depth of flavors that they had never experienced before. Allured by Jōichirō's impressive cooking and cool, mature attitude, Yūki and the other girls began to wonder if Sōma would become like his father in the future. However, Yūki and the others were not surprised by the table of failed test dishes that Jōichirō had made for Sōma and himself. The following morning, after Yūki fed her chickens, she found an envelope in the dormitory mailbox to announce the theme for the Preliminary Round. As Yūki rushed inside the dormitory to wake everyone up, she found out that she had missed the chance to see the cooking duel between Sōma and Jōichirō. Though she was disappointed that she could not have seen it, Yūki quickly got over it as she opened the envelope. Their theme for the Preliminary was "Curry Dishes." Needing as much time and assets to prepare her dish, Yūki returned home to gather ingredients. The Polar Star Girls Holiday Main article: Natsuyasumi no Erina A few days before the Preliminary Round, Yūki returned to Polar Star and continued to finalize her dish with Megumi and Ryōko. However the summer heat began to take a toll on their stamina. Looking for an opportunity to cool themselves, their efforts were all in vain. Though Yūki and Ryōko got into a small argument, Megumi thanked Yūki for the chance to relax and the three fired themselves up for the Preliminary Round. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round See also: 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election After a month of preparation, Yūki arrived at the venue for the Preliminary Round and reunited with her fellow Polar Star friends. After some inspiring words from Senzaemon Nakiri, Yūki headed to the "B" Block along with Megumi as she bid farewell to Sōma, Shun, Zenji, and Ryōko who headed to the "A" Block area. As the head judge of the "B" Block, Orie Sendawara, scanned the "B" Block kitchens for any standout students, Yūki was among the few who immediately caught her attention. At the time, Yūki was boiling wild duck using spices fried with duck fat. As she looked up in the stands, Yūki smiled and flashed a v-sign to her supporters from Polar Star. As the cooking period concluded, Yūki joined Megumi as the judging round began. For many of the initial dishes, the judges gave them extremely low scores, ranging from 33 points to as low as 6 points. However, this low scoring trend ended with Nao Sadatsuka whose Jet Black Curry Laksa was the first dish to earn a satisfactory score with an 84. Yūki presented her dish after Hisako Arato. Her Duck Cutlet Curry garnered praise from the judges for her usage of oranges as well as her usage of wild duck. Her efforts earned her a score of 86, putting her temporarily in third place. However, despite her best effort, Yūki's score eventually placed her 7th overall in the "B" Block, meaning that she did not qualify for the Main Tournament. As the Preliminary Round concluded, Yūki congratulated Megumi for qualifying for the Main Tournament. Though Yūki tried to smile off her loss, Fumio told her that she would make her favorite dish and told her that she did a splendid job. Yūki promptly burst into tears before returning to Polar Star to prepare a celebration for those who qualified for the main tournament. Road to the Main Tournament Returning to Polar Star, Yūki and the other Polar Star residents along with Ikumi Mito, Takumi Aldini, and Isami Aldini gathered in Zenji's room to celebrate Sōma, Megumi, and Takumi's qualification for the main tournament. As the party began, Ryōko noticed that Shun was not there. Yūki figured that Shun must have been upset that he had lost and had shut himself in his room. Yūki left to drag Shun to the party. Some time during the party, Sōma and Megumi had left the party to talk about the Preliminary Round and their upcoming duels on the balcony. As Ikumi peeked outside, Yūki and Ryōko approached her, asking her what she was doing lurking in the shadows. Returning to the party, Yūki and the others partied until the morning where they all slept in Zenji's room. Tōtsuki Autumn Election:Main Tournament Quarterfinals The day before the Main Tournament, Yūki told Sōma that he will have to go to Tōtsuki HQ to be informed about the match's theme as well as his first opponent. Yūki told him that she and the rest of Polar Star will be cheering for him. As she walked to Megumi's room, she saw her trying to pack her things, but Yūki told her that it was only a consultation. As the Main Tournament began, Yūki, the other Polar Star residents, and Sōma's supporters sat in the stands to cheer on Sōma and Megumi. The first round of the tournament was Sōma's match. To the shock of his supporters and everyone in the audience, his first opponent was none other than Alice Nakiri. Many believed that Sōma was not going to win, but nevertheless Yūki and the others continued to cheered for him. Though the battle seemed to be one-sided initially, Sōma amazed and stunned the judges and the crowd as his Evolved Nori Bento and won the match. Sōma entered the stands after his match where he joined Yūki and the others as the second match started between Megumi and Ryō Kurokiba. Yūki made special fans so that she and the others could cheer for her. As the second match was underway, Yūki and the others watched as Megumi confidently cooked her ramen. Much to her surprise, Alice decided to join the group to cheer on Ryō during the match. Despite her best efforts, Megumi lost the match, but Yūki went down to console her for her loss. Yūki did her best to comfort her, but to her surprise, the crowd gave Megumi a standing ovation. On the 2nd day of the Quarterfinals, Yūki angrily wondered about Sōma's lateness for the match, since the Semifinals matches were shuffled. During she and the others watched Hisako Arato and Akira Hayama's match which resulted in the latter's win. She is also watched and cheered for Takumi during his surprising impromptu ''Shokugeki'' against Subaru Mimasaka. During the match, Yūki and the others were horrified by Subaru's creepily similar dish which matched Takumi's near point-for-point. Much to the horror of Yūki and the others, Takumi was completely defeated by Subaru. Semifinals Main article: Yukihira-Tadokoro Vs. Shinomiya Shokugeki Following the end of the Quarterfinals, Yūki and the others were outraged by the results of Takumi and Subaru's match. Even though they wanted to go console Takumi, Sōma told them that doing so would not be the best thing for him. As Sōma headed back to Polar Star, Yūki and the others followed close behind. To their shock and terror, Subaru had already infiltrated the dorm and had been waiting in Sōma's room to discuss their upcoming Semifinal match. Sōma shut everyone except for Subaru out of his room. Yūki and the others decided to eavesdrop on their conversation from the outside and they overheard as Sōma and Subaru set up their [[Yukihira Vs. Mimasaka Semifinal Shokugeki|Semifinal Shokugeki]] with Sōma declaring that he would quit being a chef forever if he lost. As Sōma said that, Yūki and the others busted down the door to attempt to convince Sōma to not risk his cooking career. However, Sōma was firm on his decision, saying that he refused to lose to someone who did not know the true joys of cooking. When the Semifinals has finally arrived, Yūki and other Sōma's supporters were ready to cheer for Sōma. To their surprise, even with Sōma's attempt to keep his dish a secret, Subaru was cooking the exact same thing Sōma using the same starting process. To extended their worries, Subaru also used his secret BBQ sauce to marinate the beef, something which only Shun knows well. Subaru's advantage has worried Yūki and the others as they believed that Sōma is doomed. To their surprise however, Sōma remained confident as he revealed his true secret weapons, a cooler of beef parts and began cooking in fast pace, along with his announcement about his "beef amusement park". (To be added) Finals (To be added) Stagiaire Main article: Stagiaire Arc (To be added) Cooking Style *'Wild Game' - Yūki's cooking specializes in the usage of wild game meats. Yūki raises and cares for numerous wild animals in her room including a deer, a goose, a rabbit, and a boar. She also has the dream of making a Polar Star species of chicken which she raises outside in the Polar Star plantation. Dishes Original Dishes *'Duck Cutlet Curry' - Yūki's curry dish for the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Clubs Cooking Duels Records Trivia *Yūki means Distant (Yū) and Princess (Ki, an alternate pronunciation of Hime). The Kanji for Yoshino is Good Fortune (Yoshi) and Plains (No), which could be roughly translated as Good fortune of the plains a reference to her specialty in wild game. Navigation zh:吉野悠姬 Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Polar Star Dormitory Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant